five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 27 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Coalition Days 1
Short Summary Long Summary Soifon awakens, suspended in chains, and remembers what happened. After she calls herself a failure, Szayel Aporro Granz notes her alert state, eager to begin "interrogation". When he introduces himself, she remembers Mayuri Kurotsuchi boasting of his victory against him, and mocks him as a weakling. In response, the Espada slaps Soifon, hissing for her never to say Mayuri’s name. When she repeats it, several more slaps come. When Granz composes himself, he tells her to reveal everything she knows. She responds that even if she knew that much, she wouldn’t tell. This earns a sadistic grin, and he brings out a small Soifon puppet. When she asks, Granz reveals Orochimaru designed it, with Granz’s own Teatro de Titere as inspiration. He twists the right leg, snapping Soifon’s own. Gleeful at the success, Granz repeats the question, earning a defiant answer from Soifon. Frowning, he promises to go through the other limbs and then methodically going through organs. All through the pain, Soifon does not break, vowing not to betray Yoruichi. The remains of Soifon’s subdivision have made it beyond Orochimaru’s reach, with more than half of them gone. With Kankurō dwelling on Soifon’s fate, Kazushi takes the liberty to contact Yoruichi. An argument breaks out for saving Soifon, with some wisely knowing they don’t have the manpower. While they feel they should rescue their leader, the only reason they are still alive is because of Soifon and Kankurō. They then decide to await the decision of Yoruichi after relaying their intel, and fall in with the nearest unit. When one expresses shock at their losses, another reminds them they knew the risks. Yoruichi expresses surprise at being contacted by a grunt, and asks for identification. After Kazushi provides it, he first explains that Kankurō has been taking the past few hours hard. When asked, he grimly says Soifon is MIA, either as a POW or KIA. He then reveals that the Coalition has Nirvana, and that they were attacked in a one-sided battle against four enemies, only surviving thanks to Kankurō and Soifon. After beating them back, Orochimaru appeared, forcing Soifon to stay behind to cover the retreat. Yoruichi then asks about the intel, and Kazushi states his bugs have relayed the info to him, and he has written it down. She orders him to send their fastest to Crocus and get the intel there safely. Kazushi then offers to mount a rescue. While touched, she hardens herself and says no, stating a rescue team would just meet heightened security, all for a possible POW. Kazushi then offers his apologies before cutting the line. Yoruichi leaves Sai in charge as she leaves the camp to vent her emotions. Sai thinks of how he can see her anguish, while she sobs for Soifon. Obito Uchiha is surveying the desolation around him, wondering if this is what it would’ve looked like if his plans had succeeded. He is then approached by Nagato (formerly known as Pain), who notes that, despite changing for the better, Obito’s still a recluse. Obito then shares his thoughts, realizing that the Moon’s Eye Plan would not have been an improvement. Nagato also reveals he’s been reflecting on what they’re lives would’ve been like if they had stayed the course like Naruto. This gives Obito a chuckle, and he then comments that he was once like Naruto, frustrated about what could have been. He sadly speculates about Naruto calling him ‘Big Brother’ and becoming Hokage. Obito then laments about being weak against Konton’s indoctrination, with Nagato telling him not to blame himself, since no one could resist. Appreciating the comfort, yet thinking he doesn’t deserve it, Obito asks Nagato about Konan’s condition. When Nagato says fine, and inquires, Obito expresses the hope that Konan doesn’t hate him. Nagato assures him that Konan is just confused, thinking she’s just so used to the evil Tobi, it was a shock to her system finding out he was just another flawed, hurt human being. Obito admits surprise at Nagato not hating him, thinking he could’ve followed Naruto’s path without his interference. Nagato shakes his head, proclaiming he is done with hate, and admitting he would’ve gone down the dark path thanks to Danzō and Hanzō. Nagato continues by saying he can’t hate Obito, now that he knows him, admiring his courage for apologizing to the entire Akatsuki. It then flashes back to when Obito, still masked, faced Nagato, Konan, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan in Konton’s castle. Thanks to meeting the real Madara, all the members just knew him as Tobi. Hidan starts the conversation by yelling that Tobi better have a good reason for uniting them. Konan angrily agrees, hoping to cut him to pieces. Nagato stops her, saying Konton won’t allow infighting, while the former leader declares he won’t allow more hatred. Tobi thanks Nagato, without any of the usual voice distortions, prompting Deidara to yell for him to speak normally. Obito admits it’s his real voice, and that he has deceived everyone, and that’s why he brought them here. He continues by saying he isn’t Madara, and he isn’t the idiot Tobi, reaching for his mask. Deidara is excitedly anticipating the reveal, having always been curious about Tobi’s looks. Sasori stays impassive, but thinks that since Tobi was Akatsuki’s real leader, decides looking is worth it. Hidan doesn’t care, but is curious to see the face of the man who he could never draw blood from. Kakuzu only looks to see if Tobi is someone with a high bounty. Itachi had been surprised Tobi wasn’t Madara, piquing his curiosity. Kisame, who had always liked ‘Tobi’ and stayed loyal to ‘Madara’, was also curious about the real man behind the mask. While Nagato’s first instinct is to hate and not listen to Tobi, he relents and gives him the benefit of the doubt. Konan doesn’t want to hear a word, only coming and remaining peaceful because of Nagato’s insistence. Obito removes his mask, and is recognized by Itachi, unable to hide his surprise. Obito smiles at his “Little Cousin” for remembering him. When he was little, he would watch Obito, the ‘failed’ Uchiha, train, inspiring him with his work ethic. This set Itachi on his humble path, and Obito’s pocky sticks for him certainly helped matters. Surprised by Itachi’s emotional outburst, Kisame asks who the man really is, only knowing him as Lord 4th Mizukage. Itachi names him, adding that he was a student of the 4th Hokage, Minato, leading to a gasp from every other Akatsuki. Obito admits straying from Minato’s path to Madara’s, revealing his guilt in manipulating them. While Hidan is shocked, getting why he couldn’t kill Tobi, Deidara expresses disbelief at believing Tobi was an idiot. Obito responds that he was an idiot, but not for why Deidara thought so. Itachi sadly asks why Obito turned from the Leaf, and Obito admits that after losing Rin, he hated reality. While Nagato sees where he’s coming from, due to his own loss, Konan doesn’t want to believe the man who ruined her and Nagato’s life is just as human as them. He then says he was driven to complete Madara’s Moon’s Eye Plan. When the others express confusion, Obito asks Kisame to explain, since he was closest to Tobi. Kisame then explains the Akatsuki was gathering Tailed Beasts to revive the Ten Tails. Deidara dismisses it as a myth, along with the Sage of Six Paths. Kisame reveals that those myths are true, and that Obito had planned to become the Ten Tails Jinchūriki and use that power to cast Infinite Tsukuyomi. When Sasori asks, Nagato explains that it is the ultimate Genjutsu, affecting everyone on the planet so they can live in their own realities, based on their greatest dreams. This utterly shocks everyone who wasn’t aware of the plan. Obito shamefully admits to being selfish, hoping to reunite with Rin forever. He then gets on his knees and bows his head in penance, apologizing for his sins against them, rendering them speechless. Deidara then sums up the situation, with the Moon’s Eye Plan not allowing the bomber to show his art, and the entire world put in an illusion because one man “got friend-zoned” and wanted to live in a dream. When Obito apologizes again, Deidara hilariously tries to attack Obito, but is restrained by Kisame and Sasori. When Deidara rages about dying for a nonexistent love life, Sasori calms him down, saying killing him won’t solve a thing, with Kisame adding that no one else is freaking out over dying for a nonexistent love life. Hidan scoffs at Obito’s “load of crap”, with Kakuzu disdainfully agreeing, ending with saying Obito is wasting his time, which is money. Deidara says Kakuzu’s right, calling ''Tobi ''an idiot to the end. Sasori and Kisame both give a curt nod and depart. Itachi calls the others shameful for disregarding a man shamelessly apologizing, telling Obito he still has fond memories of him. Konan avoids Obito’s gaze and leaves, ignoring Nagato. While disappointed at Konan, Nagato offers his hand to Obito, saying his friend shouldn’t kneel. Surprised, Obito stutters that Nagato should hate him, and he doesn’t deserve friends. Nagato dismisses that, saying there’s enough hatred in the world. Back in the present, Obito grimly thinks his apology was a complete failure, but he’s glad he did it. Nagato disputes that, claiming Obito earned his and Itachi’s forgiveness. He also relays how Kisame could sympathize with Obito hating reality, since he was the most driven to complete the Plan. Sasori had admitted he would have been just as driven for a reality with his parents if told about the Plan earlier, adding he has no right to criticize Obito. When Obito asks about Hidan and Kakuzu, Nagato states those two aren’t the forgiving type. Nagato then reassures Obito that Konan will come around in time. Obito then sighs about how he still has much to atone for, and how that list will grow, with Nagato agreeing. Elsewhere, Bazz-B is telling Jugram Haschwalth about the Coalition’s first POW, with the latter expressing indifference. It then reveals that all the remaining civilians in Coalition territory had hid in their buldings. With the Coalition’s iron fist, most had been put into labor camps, with the others’ fates at the individual commander’s discretion. The options were death, entertainment for others, or be ruled over, with wealth redistributed and curfew enforced. Bazz-B reveals that the POW is the one who beat BG9, with Haschwalth saying he doesn’t care, only caring about Yhwach’s success. Bazz-B then asks if Haschwalth was bothered when Yhwach stole their power, with the Grandmaster saying it was never their power. Bazz-B admits to being enraged when his gifted power was reclaimed by Yhwach, insisting that Haschwalth should have been upset, since he led the Sternritter. Despite Bazz-B claiming they’re friends, adding that “Jugo” should have become the leader of the Wandenreich, Haschwalth asserts he never formed a bond with others because he knew Yhwach would one day take back all that power, and they should all live and die for their Majesty. Bazz-B thinks about how he wanted to be there for Yhwach’s greatest triumph, with Haschwalth saying he should be happy just to contribute. Bazz-B then reminds him of Ichigo getting in the way, and Uryū’s betrayal. When the Grandmaster asks if Bazz-B is thinking of switching sides, he asserts that he will always be loyal to the Wandenreich, and won’t pass up the chance to fight strong opponents. Haschwalth then ends the conversation by saying that he doesn’t care what Bazz-B does, as long as he remembers where his loyalties lie. On the border of the Wind Country in the Ninja World, Sir Crocodile impatiently desires to take the desert land, but Konton has withheld those orders to focus on the Wizard World. Zancrow then approaches, claiming the ex-Warlord is easy to read. Annoyed at the informality, Crocodile asks if the brat wishes to become a mummy, with Zancrow dismissing the threat, since he’s far too important right now. Crocodile then asks why the Wizard came, and he will mummify him if he was just here to annoy him. Zancrow then gets down to business by saying he brings a message, to which Crocodile orders him to say it. Kakashi and the 3rd Division have arrived on the outskirts of Hargeon, with the Commander seeing the docks, blood boiling in anticipation. He then heads back to the Division, knowing this tough fight will require a good strategy. Inside the city, lookouts report Alliance activity to the west. Admiral Kizaru (Borsalino) gives orders to prepare for battle, to prepare a defensive perimeter in the west, and to position rooftop sentries in the whole city. After the orders are given, Kizaru grins, claiming the battle will be scary, wondering if he’ll find a challenge. Appearing Characters Soifon Szayel Aporro Granz Kankurō Yoruichi Shihoin Sai Obito Uchiha Nagato Konan Itachi Uchiha Kisame Hoshigaki Deidara Sasori Kakuzu Hidan Bazz-B Jugram Haschwalth Sir Crocodile Zancrow Kakashi Hatake Admiral Kizaru Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 26 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Escape in the Dark Next Chapter: Chapter 28 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of HargeonCategory:Battle in the Dark Arc Category:Chapters